Keiko and Ritsuko
by Tango Kurosaku
Summary: Ok, I found a bunch of stories about Keiko and Ritsuko from when they were kids. If anyone is wondering, this takes place when Keiko lived with her adopted family.
1. Chapter 1

Keiko was four years old. The youngest of three kids and the only adopted one. Keiko didn't understand why she was different. Keiko could barely remember the time when she was happy. She was an only child with a mother. Now, she had two other kids she had to deal with, and a mother [iand[/i and a father.

Ritsuko liked to pick on Keiko. Keiko was smaller and younger than Ritsuko. Ritsuko knew Keiko was different. She also knew Keiko wasn't her real sister like Takara was. Takara was Ritsuko's older sister. Since Keiko was different, Ritsuko picked on her.

Takara was the oldest of the three kids. As Ritsuko's older sister, she protected Ritsuko, but she ignored Keiko. Takara liked to take her anger out on Keiko though. Keiko never fought back like Ritsuko did. Also, whenever Takara did something she wasn't supposed too, and got caught, she blamed it on Keiko. Takara's mother and father always believed Takara. They never believed Keiko.

Keiko was quite miserable. She missed her mother, even though she was unsure if she had one or not. Keiko wanted to go back to her old life. She hated where she was now. Plus, Keiko's most hated memory was also her earliest.

It was a sunny day. The whole family was at a park to have a good time. Keiko was off by herself watching the other children play. Ritsuko noticed this, and decided to go mess with Keiko. Keiko saw Ritsuko coming towards her. Keiko knew that Ritsuko was going to do something Keiko wouldn't like. Keiko prepared herself for the worse.

"Hey, Keiko. Wanna come play in the sandbox with me?" Ritsuko asked nicely. Keiko knew something was up. She didn't know what it was though. Keiko didn't want to upset Ritsuko, so she nodded yes. Ritsuko grabbed Keiko's hand and dragged her off to the sandbox.

Keiko sat down next to Ritsuko in the sandbox. Keiko didn't know what Ritsuko was planning to do, but she knew it wasn't going to be good. Ritsuko shared all her toys with Keiko. Ritsuko wanted to act as nice as she could to Keiko while her parents were watching.

As soon as Ritsuko's parents looked away from Keiko and Ritsuko and towards Takara, Ritsuko started to cause trouble. She grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into Keiko's eyes. Keiko didn't know what was happening to her. She started to get really scared. In her defense, Keiko blindly tried to attack Ritsuko. She must have got her, because the next thing Keiko heard was Ritsuko cry out in pain. Then Keiko heard Ritsuko's parent's running up to find out what happened. Ritsuko's mother picked up Ritsuko and Ritsuko's father picked up Keiko.

"Ritsuko, what happened? Did you get hurt?" Ritsuko's mother, Mrs. Watanabe, asked sweetly. Ritsuko was crying really hard. She didn't expect Keiko to attack her after she threw sand at Keiko. Mrs. Watanabe was trying to calm Ritsuko down when Takara walked up.

"Mom, I saw everything that happened," Takara explained. Keiko knew that Takara was going to lie about what happened, so Keiko started to whine and cry. "Mom, Keiko followed Ritsuko to the sandbox and started throwing sand at her. Then when Ritsuko told Keiko to stop, Keiko attacked her." This made Keiko really upset.

"Ritsuko, is this what happened?" Mrs. Watanabe asked Ritsuko.

"Yeah, Keiko hurt me," Ritsuko pouted.

"Well, someone is going to be in big trouble," concluded Mr. Watanabe, looking at Keiko. "Keiko, why can't you behave like Takara and Ritsuko? They never cause trouble. Every time Mommy or I turn around, you're always getting in some sort of trouble. Now, Keiko, apologize to Ritsuko."

Keiko didn't want to apologize. She didn't do anything wrong. Ritsuko was the one who started the fight. Keiko started to squirm in Mr. Watanabe's arms, but she did apologize. Mr. Watanabe was satisfied with Keiko's apology, so after that little incident, they went home.

From that day on though, Keiko's life with the Watanabe's was miserable. Keiko didn't like thinking about her time there. Especially that day. That was the day of Keiko's earliest memory and the day her life started to go downhill when she lived with the Watanabe's.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiko always tried to be nice to Ritsuko. She didn't understand why Ritsuko was so mean to her. Keiko never did anything to upset Ritsuko. All Keiko wanted was for Ritsuko to like her and accept her. Keiko tried very hard to make these two things happen.

Ritsuko had her favorite toy, as many kids did at her age, and Ritsuko lost it. The toy was a small stuffed orange cat. Ritsuko had been whining and crying about the cat being missing for a few days. Keiko wanted to help Ritsuko out by finding the lost cat. Keiko looked everywhere for the cat. After a few hours of searching, Keiko found the cat under the couch. Keiko grabbed the cat and ran to give it to Ritsuko.

"Hey! Hey! Ritsuko! Lookie what I found!" Keiko yelled excitedly. Ritsuko saw Keiko running towards her with the orange cat in her hands. This made Ritsuko really angry. She thought Keiko stole the cat from her to make her upset.

"Gimmie that back!! Mommy!! Keiko stole my kitty!" Ritsuko yelled out. Keiko didn't understand what was going on. She never stole Ritsuko's cat, she found it under the couch. Soon, Ritsuko's mom came storming into the room.

"Keiko! Did you steal the cat from Ritsuko?" Mrs. Watanabe angrily asked Keiko. Keiko didn't know why she was being yelled at. She never stole Ritsuko's cat. Mrs. Watanabe asked Keiko again. Keiko started to cry really hard. She never stole Keiko's cat, she only found it and wanted to return it.

"No! I found it. I never took it!" Keiko mumbled while crying. She pointed towards the room where she found the cat. "Over there! I found it over there!" Mrs. Watanabe didn't believe Keiko so she went off into the other room and came back with Keiko's stuffed toad. "Hey, that's my froggy!" Keiko cried out.

"Yeah, I know it is. As a punishment for taking Ritsuko's cat, I am going to take your toad. When you apologize for taking Ritsuko's cat, I'll consider giving you your toad back," explained Mrs. Watanabe. This mad Keiko really mad.

"I NEVER TOOK RITSUKO'S STUPID CAT!" Keiko yelled. Keiko turned towards Ritsuko and started to hit her as hard as she could. Keiko was really angry.

"Hey! Quit that!" Mrs. Watanabe yelled as she grabbed Keiko. "Don't you ever hit Ritsuko again! You're now in bigger trouble for doing that. You can't get your toad back for a week! Do you understand me?" Keiko was really upset now. She started crying even harder than before. Keiko always tried to do the right things. She never meant to cause any trouble.

As another part of Keiko's punishment, Mrs. Watanabe put Keiko to bed early. Keiko as really mad at Ritsuko now, and she was going to get her hands on that cat as revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ritsuko and Keiko were about three years old they were playing outside when Keiko found some dog poo. She thought it looked a lot like chocolate so she grabbed some and wandered over to Ritsuko. Ritsuko looked up at Keiko and wondered what she wanted.

"Hey Ritsuko, you want some chocolate?" Keiko asked holding out the dog poo. Ritsuko looked at the dog poo and then at Keiko. She didn't suspect that Keiko was up to anything.

"Uh, sure! I like chocolate," Ritsuko replied, grabbing the dog poo and putting it in her mouth. Ritsuko chewed it for about thirty seconds before spitting it out. The "chocolate" tasted horrible! "What was that?" Ritsuko cried at Keiko.

"Uh, chocolate. I told you," Keiko said quietly. She knew Ritsuko knew that wasn't chocolate. Ritsuko got really angry at Keiko.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Ritsuko screamed at Keiko. Keiko started to get upset and then Ritsuko attacked her. Keiko bit Ritsuko back and Ritsuko started kicking Keiko. This was going on for about five minutes before Mrs. Watanabe walked outside. When she saw that Ritsuko and Keiko were fighting, she ran over to the two girls and separated them.

"Hey you two! Quit fighting!" Mrs. Watanabe snapped at the two girls. "What's going on with you two?"

"Keiko started it," whined Ritsuko. "She gave me doggy poop that looked like chocolate and she made me eat it!" Ritsuko glared at Keiko.

"No I didn't!" Keiko whined back. "We were playing and then Ritsuko hit me!" Keiko knew that Mrs. Watanabe didn't believe her.

"Ritsuko, honey, can you open your mouth for Mommy?" Mrs. Watanabe asked sweetly. Ritsuko did and Mrs. Watanabe looked in her mouth and saw some of the dog poo. "Ritsuko go inside. When I get inside you can have some soda okay?"

"Yippee! Okay!" Ritsuko ran inside excitedly. Then Mrs. Watanabe looked at Keiko. Keiko didn't look at Mrs. Watanabe; instead she looked at the ground.

"Keiko," Mrs. Watanabe started out sternly, "What were you thinking? Ritsuko could of really gotten sick from that! You should feel really bad right now! Are you even listening to me?" Keiko continued to look at the ground. "Hey! Pay attention!," Mrs. Watanabe snapped at Keiko. Then Mr. Watanabe came outside.

"What's going on?" he asked. Mrs. Watanabe explained what happened to her husband and he looked at Keiko angrily. "Keiko! You have ten seconds to tell me what the hell you were thinking before you get in big trouble! You got it? Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six…"

"Okay!" Keiko started to cry. She was afraid of Mr. Watanabe. "I thought it would be funny. I didn't think it would do anything bad…" Keiko explained softly. Mr. Watanabe was still quite angry with Keiko. He roughly picked Keiko up.

"Fine! You're still in a lot of trouble though! You get to sit on the couch until dinner and then right after dinner you're going to bed! While you're sleeping, I'll think about what punishment you're going to get. Do you understand me Keiko?" Mr. Watanabe asked.

"Yeah," Keiko responded softly. She knew that when he punished her, it was going to be bad, but she didn't want to think about what he was going to do to her. So when they went inside, Mr. Watanabe set Keiko on the couch and didn't come back to get her until dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright and sunny day, so the Watanabe's took their three kids too the park. Takara and Ritsuko enjoyed going to the park. Keiko didn't like it. She always got blamed for something she didn't do when they went to the park. Usually Keiko got set up by Ritsuko or Takara.

When the family got to the park, Ritsuko and Takara ran off to play. Mrs. Watanabe put Keiko down in a sandbox to play. When Mrs. Watanabe started to leave Keiko, Keiko followed her. She didn't want to be left alone. Mrs. Watanabe saw that Keiko was following her, so she picked Keiko up and put her back in the sandbox.

"Keiko, stay here and play. I have to go talk to Daddy alone. I'll come and pick you up when I'm done okay?" Keiko didn't want Mrs. Watanabe to leave, but she didn't say anything. Keiko let her go.

After about ten minutes, Keiko started to get bored. Keiko got up and left the sandbox. She wandered around for a few minutes before she realized that this would be the perfect time for her to run away. When Keiko thought nobody was looking, she took off.

A little while after Keiko took off; Mrs. Watanabe went to go pick Keiko up from the sandbox. When Mrs. Watanabe got to the sandbox, she noticed Keiko was missing. She panicked. Mrs. Watanabe ran back to her husband to explain what happened.

"Akira! Keiko's gone!" Mrs. Watanabe sputtered out. She was panicked. Keiko could get hurt or someone could kidnap her. Mr. Watanabe took off to look for Keiko while Mrs. Watanabe went off to find Takara and Ritsuko.

Keiko was wandering around the parking lot when she heard her name being called. She recognized it as Mr. Watanabe's. Keiko knew if she got caught by him, she would be in big trouble. Really big trouble. Keiko started to run when she felt someone grab her roughly from behind. She turned her head far enough to see it was Mr. Watanabe, and he was angry!

"Keiko! Don't you dare ever run off again! EVER! You scared your mother to death!" Mr. Watanabe screamed at Keiko. Keiko didn't like being yelled at. She really hated it when Mr. Watanabe yelled at her. Keiko started to squirm to try to get away. Mr. Watanabe figured out what Keiko was trying to do, so he smacked her really hard. "Quit that!" he growled.

Keiko wet herself and tried even harder to get away. Mr. Watanabe smacked her again. Keiko started to become really scared. In her defense, she bit Mr. Watanabe. This pushed her father over the edge. He smacked her over and over as hard as he could. Keiko cried out in pain. Soon, Keiko gave in and let Mr. Watanabe, "punish" her. When Mr. Watanabe started to get tired, he picked Keiko up and took her back to the rest of the family.

When Mrs. Watanabe saw that Keiko was safe, she ran up to her. Mrs. Watanabe also yelled at Keiko for running off. Keiko didn't really care any more. She laid her head against Mr. Watanabe and wished she was dead. She really hated the family she was with. Keiko had the chance to run away, she took it, got caught, and suffered the consequences.

(As a quick side note, only Mr. Watanabe will hit Keiko. Mrs. Watanabe wouldn't dare even think about it.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ritsuko had left Keiko alone for a few weeks. It was time to mess with her again. Ritsuko thought really hard about how she could hurt Keiko this time, and then she got the greatest idea. Ritsuko calmed went off to look for Keiko.

Keiko was outside playing by herself like she usually did. Ritsuko called out Keiko's name and Keiko looked up really quickly to see Ritsuko walking towards her. Keiko grabbed her stuffed toad and held it close to her. Then Keiko cautiously approached Ritsuko.

"What do you want," Keiko mumbled while looking at the ground. Keiko didn't want anything to do with Ritsuko at the moment. She was fine by herself.

"Come on! I wanna how you something! It's really cool!" an excited Ritsuko told Keiko while tugging at Keiko's shirt to get her to follow her. Keiko didn't want to follow Ritsuko; she wanted Ritsuko to leave her alone.

"No. I want to play by myself. Okay?" Keiko nervously told Ritsuko. Keiko didn't want to upset Ritsuko, but she didn't want to follow Ritsuko either. She knew she was probably going to get in trouble for something she didn't do, and she was getting sick of that.

"Please? I really want to show you! Please, can I show you?" Ritsuko begged of Keiko. This made Keiko really nervous. If she didn't follow Ritsuko, Ritsuko would get her in some kind of trouble and if she [idid[/i follow Ritsuko, she would get in trouble anyways. Keiko really didn't have a choice, so she told Ritsuko she would follow her. This made Ritsuko really happy. "Come on!" Ritsuko excitedly yelled tugging on Keiko to follow her.

Ritsuko pulled Keiko around until thy got into the kitchen. Ritsuko then let Keiko go and she started to go through the cupboards. Keiko started to get nervous again. If their mother saw Ritsuko going through the cupboards, they would both be in trouble. Keiko was about to beg Ritsuko to stop when Ritsuko emerged from one of the cupboards holding a plastic bag. Keiko started to fidget, she didn't want to know what Ritsuko planned to do with the bag, but she asked anyways.

"Well, if you have a plastic bag, and you climb on top of something really tall, and then jump off with the bag, you can fly!" Ritsuko excitedly explained to Keiko. Keiko didn't believe her. She knew you could get hurt like that.

"No you can't," Keiko told Ritsuko, "Only birds can fly." Ritsuko wasn't going to let Keiko off that easily. Ritsuko grabbed Keiko's hand and started to drag her outside. "Wait! Where are we going?" Keiko panicked.

"We're going to go try to fly! I know it's gonna work!" Ritsuko explained. Keiko didn't like that idea. She pulled away from Ritsuko and stood there. "Keiko, come on! Oh, we can go put Froggy in your room before we go. Okay?" Keiko still didn't want to go, but she did anyways. They went and put Froggy, Keiko's stuffed toad, in her room before they went outside.

"Um, Ritsuko, who's going to try to fly, and uh, where are we going to do it?" Keiko asked Ritsuko. Ritsuko looked at Keiko like she was dumb. Then she started laughing. "What?" Keiko snapped at Ritsuko.

"You're going to try to fly," explained Ritsuko, "By jumping off of the picnic table!" Keiko really didn't like this idea anymore.

"No! I'm not gonna do it! It's your idea, you do it!" Keiko started to cry. She didn't want to be around Ritsuko anymore. She didn't want to get hurt. Keiko turned around when Ritsuko tackled her to the ground. "Go away!" Keiko screamed at Ritsuko. Ritsuko knew Keiko wasn't going to go along with this, so Ritsuko started to threaten Keiko.

"Keiko, if you don't do this, I'll hurt Froggy!" Ritsuko told Keiko. Ritsuko knew Keiko didn't want anything to happen to Froggy, so she would probably listen. Ritsuko looked at Keiko sternly until Keiko gave her answer.

"Fine. I'll do it," Keiko told Ritsuko. Keiko didn't want anything to happen to Froggy, so she decided to listen to Ritsuko.

"Good! Now take this bag and go climb on the table," Ritsuko told Keiko handing her the plastic bag. Even though she still didn't want to do this, Keiko grabbed the bag and climbed on top of the table. "Good!" Ritsuko complemented Keiko. "Now, hold up the bag like a parachute, and jump!"

Keiko nervously swallowed and held up the bag, and jumped. As soon as Keiko hit the ground, she knew something was wrong. A sharp pain ripped through Keiko's arm and she screamed in pain.

"Keiko! Keiko! What happened?" Ritsuko asked Keiko nervously. Keiko's arm didn't look right and Keiko was screaming and crying. "Stay here, I'll go get Mommy!" Ritsuko ran off to find their mother.

A few minutes later Mrs. Watanabe came running over to Keiko. Mrs. Watanabe saw Keiko's broken arm and quickly picked her up and went over to her husband. "Akira', I'm taking Keiko to the hospital. She broke her arm. I'll be home in a few hours." Mr. Watanabe understood and went back to his work.

Later Mrs. Watanabe came home with Keiko. Keiko's arm was in a cast and she was still crying. Mr. Watanabe went over to the two and Mrs. Watanabe told her husband what happened. Mr. Watanabe understood and went off to find Ritsuko.

At dinner that night, Keiko was having a hard time eating because if her cast so Mrs. Watanabe was feeding her. Ritsuko kept shooting Keiko dirty looks from across the table. Ritsuko was in big trouble for what she got Keiko to do. Keiko didn't care, she wasn't going to listen to Ritsuko anymore. At least for the next month. Keiko listened to Ritsuko and got hurt doing so. So she was going to try to learn to stand up for herself and say no.


End file.
